Emotion
by Bianca -TAKA
Summary: the GazettE Fanfic. Continuação de "Wish You Were Here". Após anos, Ruki retorna. POV's mutáveis. RxR / e derivados outros. Muitas surpresas!
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **"_Emotion_"

**Autora: **BiancaTAKA

**Classificação: **_ 18_

**Gênero: **_Yaoi / Drama / Romance_

**Pares: **_Ruki x Reita __/ Ruki x Linda / Reita x Carry / Muita surpresa._

**Avisos: **_Quando eu aniquilar todos e deixar só 5 japa vivos... sim... eles serão meus._

**POV's: **Podem haver mudanças de POV's.

**Beta: **Sem, por enquanto... me perdoem os erros!

**Epílogo: **_" __Mas eu tinha bem em mente, o nome da minha empresa no Japão. __**Good Design.**__"_

**N/A: **Um projeto ambicioso pra mim também! Já que ando sem muitas inspirações.

Você só conseguira enteder esse texto após ler _**"Wish you Were Here",**_ fanfic também minha.

O tempo ocorre após a despedida. Diga-se que, esta Fanfic seja uma continuação.

BOA LEITURA!

_**Capítulo 1:**_ Ambicioso.

Quanto tempo? Três anos? Quatro? Eu estava completamente fora do tempo e espaço. Não fazia nem idéia de que, um dia, aquele mundo já fizera parte do meu. Nos primeiros meses, eu chorei o suficiente para encher os baldes de casa. Meus pais não aguentavam mais me ouvir reclamar pelos cantos, e até meu choro se tornara motivo de briga.

Nos primeiros meses, eu ainda sabia o nome completo de cada um. Agora... era como acontecia com toda a distância: era o apelido, e olhe lá. Mas isso me fazia bem, de certa forma. Eu não sabia por quem mais sofrer, o nome não batia tanto em minha mente, assim como cada feição ia sumindo de minha visão. Mas aquele pingente ainda estava em meu pescoço. Eu me sentia completamente ligado àquele objeto prateado, brilhando. Como se fosse uma parte minha, do passado.

E deixada no passado.

Eu estava passando a minha vida para a frente. Acho que toda a minha experiência inicial fazia parte da adolescência, ou seja lá o que foi aquilo. Minha vida andava bem, de qualquer forma. Minha universidade era uma das melhores de Design do país, e eu já trabalhava em diversos projetos. A língua não me fora um grande empecilho, a não ser o sotaque. Depois de um tempo, até eu ria das minhas tentativas frustrantes -e gravadas por amigos- em falar o inglês.

Agora tudo estava bem melhor. Até mesmo, a parte amorosa.

Já fazia um mês, pra mais, que eu convivia com uma pessoa. Não por necessidade de estar com alguém. Era simplesmente por eu ter achado nela algo especial. O jeito que sorria, o jeito que se movia. O movimentar dos cabelos. Ela era linda, assim como todo seu nome.

Linda e eu aproveitávamos cada tempo que nos era cedido. Na maioria das vezes, frequentávamos grandes bares e baladas, além de nos finais de semanas termos aqueles almoços em família embaraçosos. Eu nunca saia na minha tonalidade normal toda vez que Linda sentava-se ao meu lado.

E apesar dos embaraços, eu conseguia muito bem driblar toda a minha curiosa família. Mesmo até os comentários recentes de meu próximo aniversário. 24 anos ainda me tinha uma sonoridade maliciosa e maldosa demais. Boatos de que eu se quer deveria sair de casa nesse ano eram constantes, vindas de amigos de trabalho e derivados.

Era engraçado. Não podia contestar o fato.

A minha rotina da manhã se limitava em acordar cedo e sentar-me na cadeira levemente afastada, deixada logicamente por meu velho pai que, a essas horas, devia estar em seu quinto bloco de documentos. Empresário de sucesso, eu podia dizer. E prestes a aposentar.

Enquanto a mim, era apenas um jovem jogado no mercado de trabalho, bicando as pequenas migalhas e abraçando as grandes oportunidades com unhas e dentes.

Ah, falando nisso... preciso corta-las. Minha mania de deixa-las levemente maior do aceitado masculino, agora, era quase sempre imperceptível. A não ser quando minha mãe encarava o meu rosto arranhado.

Eu conseguia me machucar, as vezes. E normalmente era Linda quem me dava bronca e, em seguida, esbanjava seu mais lindo sorriso.

Já mencionei o quanto Linda me era especial, e o quanto ela, a cada dia, se tornava essencial para a minha vida? Cada mínimo detalhe, Linda estava presente neles. Dês de caminhar até a padaria, onde ela fazia questão em me acompanhar, até comprar presentes para meus pais, a qual eu tinha tanto zelo agora - E compreendia cada mínima rigidez imposta na minha adolescência. Além dos dias que eu adoecia. Ela me acompanhava, ajudava. Era uma perfeita companheira.

Lembrando, nunca havíamos brigado.

E eu estava no auge da empresa, atualmente. Uma relojoaria parecia interessada nos meus recentes projetos, e queriam grande quantidade de mercadoria. Era isso que eu adorava naquele país: mercado. Não conseguia esconder, minha insolência e coragem quando o mercado me chamava. Eu simplesmente entrava de cabeça, em busca de sucesso. Era tudo o que eu mais queria era lucrar em cima de cada mínimo talento meu. Dês das poesias, até o artístico.

Meu pai dizia que eram esses tipos de homens que cresciam no mundo. Um Titã. E eu era um dos destaques jovens no país.

-Takanori?-era ela, sussurrando as palavras próximas ao meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar. Era irresistível...

-Hn?

-Concentrado demais... pensando em que?-a voz dela era mansa e completamente mulher. Apesar da aparência frágil, sua voz sempre me deixava de paredes baixas.

-... numa nova conquista...-sussurrei, ajeitando-me melhor na poltrona, deixando de lado os óculos e olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes da pessoa mais encantadora daquele mundo.

-É?? Qual??-quando ela se empolgava, esses mesmos pares de oceanos brilhavam e suas mechas loiras e vermelhas se mesclavam ainda mais.-Tem como eu te ajudar??

-...-infantil, eu podia dizer. Lindamente infantil...-Ah, tem sim...-eu começava. Por mais que a conquista fosse apenas e unicamente minha, lhe dar a vontade de participar era impagável. Parecia que... ela se sentia bem em me ajudar... e isso era lindo. Linda.

-Que bom! Me diga! Quero começar agora a te ajudar!-tagarelava. Ela era quase tão tagarela quanto eu. E eu falava demais...

-Hn, é?-me levantei, caminhando até o sofá que antes, Linda, despojava de alguns cadernos universitários e se prendia em seus estudos. A nossa companhia cônjuge era tão ampla, que até aos estudos achávamos uma maneira de nos unir.

-Hnnn, pare de me enrolar Takanori-kun...! Conheço esse seu tipo engajado de ser! Vamos... o que quer conquistar agora?-ela me sorriu, puxando-me pela gola da blusa social preta e quase me derrubando no móvel de couro branco.

-Ainda são planos distantes... mas não vejo mal algum comentar com você antes.-ri, inclinando mais o corpo em direção ao rosto de Linda e colando momentaneamente nossos lábios. Ela então calou-se, aproveitando daquele momento.

-...-seus dedos curtos e bem moldados seguiam caminho pela minha nuca, eriçando os pêlos de meus braços.-... então... quão distante seria isso...?

-Hn...-sorri-lhe, colocando-me pensativo. E eu sabia que ela adorava a minha cara séria.-... um semestre todo. Tempo suficiente para completar o meu mais ambicioso projeto.

-Você fala tão difícil... e parece tão distante falando assim...

-Você gosta...

-É...

Eu havia igualmente perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia me perdido nos cadernos de poesias. Eram sempre tantas coisas escritas, tantas demonstrações, revoltas, a minha vida impressa entre folhas riscadas. Um dia eu ainda iria fazer algo com aquilo... nem que fosse para as prateleiras de uma biblioteca municipal.

E os meus planos para o semestre que vinha eram, solenemente, investidores. Sem noção alguma do campo de mercado. Dos aliados e inimigos. Mas eu tinha bem em mente, o nome da minha empresa no Japão.

Good Design.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_ "Muito Prazer, Idiota."

Faltavam exatas duas semanas para que o meu ambicioso plano de mudar a vida fosse colocado em prática. As conversas empresariais, e as condições rendáveis estavam todas perfeitamente elaboradas, só me restava subir naquele avião e rumar de volta a um país que, agora, eu conseguia lembrar muito pouco. Mas, ainda sim, Linda me dava algum tipo de remorso. Ela não sorria tanto quando, na mesa de jantar, meu pai falava quase de boca aberta sobre o tal investimento bem sucedido sobre mim.

Eu a compreendia, mas eu havia de voltar.

-Linda...-sussurrei após o jantar, me aproximando da figura alva que ela era. Os cabelos úmidos caídos sobre os ombros e seus joelhos dobrados, numa posição quase fetal, sentada nas escadas que davam acesso para o interior da casa.

-... você vai mesmo... não é?-a voz dela era carregada e rouca. E aquilo me cortava o coração...

-É... eu tenho que ir...

-... e se você mandar um empregado no seu lugar...?

-Não seria a mesma coisa. Quem faz o desenho sou eu e—

-Takanori...

-...-eu sabia que era um pedido de silêncio. Linda, apesar de ser cheia de boas intenções, nunca fora uma pessoa de aceitar fácil as coisas.-Eu vou voltar...

-Eu queria poder ir com você...

-... sua faculdade...-suspirei. Se ela ainda soubesse algo do japonês, eu ainda tinha esperanças dela conseguir uma vaga por lá...

-Ah é...-e ela me levantou o olhar. Aquele olhar fingido de quem estava sorrindo sem nenhum problema. Mas eu conseguia ver bem aquele par de oceanos transbordando.-Então...! Enquanto você está dando duro lá fora, vou ingressar num curso de japonês! E vou te perturbar lá!-ela falava atrapalhada, quando estava desesperada. E então sua voz mostrava o choro em cada final de frase.-Então...! Então me espere, Takanori...!

Por mais que ela estivesse elaborando todo um caminho para me encontrar, eu sabia... eu percebia... que Linda estava implorando para eu ficar. Mas estes eram um daqueles momentos na vida que não tem como se voltar atrás. Não havia como... meu empresário já tinha todos os papéis nas mãos da construção a qual íamos ocupar para a expansão da loja.

Tinha tudo planejado... Mas Linda...

-Está tudo bem... Linda...

-Não sorri assim pra mim... eu...-ela estava frágil, e eu atingido. Terrivelmente atingido e abalado. Linda estava desmanchando-se em lágrimas. E tudo o que meu coração mandava era abraça-la e puxa-la para ficar em pé, enquanto meus lábios tocavam-na no pescoço e face, beijando-a.

Naquela noite a maior dor foi escuta-la chorar por mais alguns minutos. Poucos, mas suficientes para quase me fazer voltar com a decisão. E os nossos entrelaçar de mãos e as frases sussurradas ao pé de ouvido me dera força. Eu tinha que fazer.

E até o nosso último dia, Linda fora a minha companheira mais devota. Mais chorosa, e a mais especial. E até aos últimos segundos, o meu coração apertado entre os órgãos só teve paz com a inocente promessa sibilada dos lábios dela contra os meus.

-Eu te amo, Takanori... me espere...

-Estarei lá, Linda... te esperando...-e por entre meus dedos, a mala tomada em direção a esteira me dava a noção que tinha pouco... muito pouco tempo. A angústia de me despedir dela era, consideravelmente, dobrado.-Eu te amo Linda... eu te amo!-sussurrei-lhe, tomando em seguida seus lábios num beijo que eu classificaria como o melhor da minha vida, se não fosse o gosto amargo das lágrimas.

Não pude mais enrolar o tempo que me restava nos braços de Linda. Um dos empresários havia me puxado pelo braço, indicando com a ponta de seu dedo desgastado pelas horas remuneradas assinando papel, que o avião não tardaria. E que, se eu me mantesse absorto em despedidas, ficaria para trás. Eu até... havia pensado no caso. Mas a frase "Boa Viagem, Takanori!", dito por Linda no meio de uma multidão, me fizera continuar.

E continuando, mal percebera quando estava posto no banco do avião, olhando em direção ao solo que, de longe, eram tão pequeninos e indefesos...

-Como se sente, Senhor Matsumoto?-a pergunta vinha de um dos meus ajudantes. Àqueles que, quando eu já estava de saco cheio em fazer uma linha torta, passava o papel.

-... estranho. Mas ei de me acostumar.-sorri-lhe. Era melhor colocar uma máscara na cara e trabalhar.

-O estabelecimento será o melhor possível.-um outro sussurrou, abrindo um sorriso. Sorriso comercial, eu diria.

-Claro... paguei pelo melhor.-mantive minha soberania, como um verdadeiro titã.

Eu era dos grandes. E sabia que estava me jogando num mundo de grandes empresas. Japão era bem reconhecido, e tinha nomes. Que se eu fosse fazer uma lista, chegaria a ficar cansado.

Mas não era para isso a qual meus desejos de crescer estavam fluindo. Nunca, e de forma alguma, eu iria me preocupar tanto em ser derrubado. Eu pensaria nos passos dados, e nas vitórias. Sempre a frente...

E nada podia me conter em sonhar no dia que Linda atravessaria a porta de meu apartamento novo. Que, após algumas longas horas de viagem, finalmente o conheci. Espaçoso, mobília boa, dois quartos, banheiros em cada um, corredores que eu poderia me perder pregando quadros, cozinha e uma varanda de tirar o fôlego. Além de alto, espaçosa... era tudo o que eu precisava para conseguir os desenhos mais bem aceitáveis.

Joguei a mala em algum canto que, para mim, no momento, era exclusivo. Naquela noite, eu não me prenderia em arrumar malas, ou o que fosse. E eram muitas... a minha, de mão, era apenas até as demais chegarem.

Mas tudo o que se passava em minha mente... era descansar. O dia seguinte já gritava em minha orelha... o quanto iria sentir o peso em trabalhar de verdade. E antes que eu continuasse meus devaneios comerciais... meu sono me agarrara.

-----

Lá estava eu, arrastando a maleta preta até o carro da empresa recém aberta. O clima era levemente, não mais de onde eu vinha, frio. Eu podia muito bem me virar com o sobretudo preto e luvas, cachecol e um bom par de sapatos bem fechados. E eu estava andando com minha própria –nova- cama.

Sentei-me sobre o banco de trás, me acomodando no couro negro do mesmo e soltando um longo suspiro. Aquilo me parecia cansativo demais... meu sono estava totalmente abalado devido aos horários, e eu sentia vontade de pendurar a minha cabeça na janela, e dormir.

-Senhor Matsumoto.-um de meus empresários se pronunciou, virando o corpo para trás, me encarando sonolento.-...

-Diga Gregory...-resmunguei, erguendo enfim a cabeça, tentando me mostrar mais sério.

-Hoje pela manhã... recebemos um fax.-arqueei a sobrancelha. Sabia muito bem que todo o estabelecimento estava montado, algumas pequenas peças exportadas da américa até então, desenhos e projetos... mas que era divulgado assim, não fazia idéias.

-Sobre? Algum interesse de comprador?-resmunguei novamente. Algo muito peculiar na história.

-Isso... mas achamos estranho demais.-ele resmungou no mesmo nível. Estávamos no mesmo ramo de raciocínio.-Chegou cedo demais... nossa única divulgação foram as relojoarias a qual o senhor vendeu meses atrás.

-Hnn...

-Foi passado alguns minutos antes de buscarmos o Senhor.-ele abriu sua maleta, me estendendo o papel muito bem escrito. Palavras cultas em japonês, que eu quase não tivera tanto contato como antes. Eu tivera que pausar para lembrar.

-O que vem a me sugerir?-ergui a face, encarando-o profundamente. Gregory era –se não o único- melhor empresário que eu tinha em mãos.

-Eu estava indo divulgar a empresa daqui três dias apenas. Os dois primeiros seriam de puros ajustes comerciais. Colocar panfletos na rua... entrar em contato com marcas caras... você sabe... precisa de tempo.

-Não temos tanto.

-Eu sei. Por isso os três dias. Caso contrário, não saberíamos onde estamos pisando.-de certa forma... ele estava certo.-Recomendo o senhor ir ver esse tal cliente, pessoalmente.

-... porque? Pago você pra isso.-resmunguei. Acho que dormir fora de casa havia me deixado puto.

-Senhor, estou apenas lhe aplicando a possibilidade de enfrentar um concorrente cara a cara. Já que este fora tão arrogante, lhe chamando para uma 'conversa de negócios.'-eu sentia aquela competição começar a fluir de forma mais quente por minhas veias. Competição... ganhar... isso fervia.

-Hn... compreendi os fatos.-suspirei, tentando disfarçar a minha empolgação.-Desvie o caminho. Quero fazer isso agora... para deixar o resto de meu dia apenas e unicamente à Good Design.-um sorriso estranho, e singelo, se fazia por meus lábios...-Será bem rápido.

E vi a curva a qual o carro fez. Voltando para uma rua a qual havíamos andando mais a cedo, adentrando em algumas ruelas e caindo em uma das avenidas mais vem movimentadas que se podiam conhecer em Tókio. Eu sabia quase perfeitamente por livros, noticiários e derivados que, lá, era **o **lugar. Este, provavelmente, podia vir a ser minha próxima ambição.

Ainda dentro do carro, olhei através do vidro levemente escuro os andares que compunham a empresa. Três andares. Se eu fosse um completo tapado, estaria me perguntando porque quase todos os prédios tinham apenas três andares.

Desci. Minha caminhada parecia mais exploratória do que atenciosa. Olhei alguns segundos para trás, avistando Gregory balançar a cabeça de forma afirmativa. Seu bigode sequer mexia-se tamanha a sua imagem soberana. Era isso que o fazia tão respeitável. Quem sabe um dia... eu deixaria algo assim na minha cara?

Passei a mão sobre os fios castanhos sobre minha cabeça. Bem penteados e abaixados, caindo levemente sobre os ombros. Eu gostava do estilo... nada que tivesse atrapalhado meu desempenho até hoje.

Parei à frente de uma atendente, lhe explicando os detalhes necessários. E esta parecia... consentida da situação.

Armadilha?

Seria tão amargo assim, a volta para meu país natal?

Olhei em volta, duplamente desconfiado. Ser atendido de forma não interrogativa –apenas o nome havia sido necessário-, e então levado à um elevador que, decorando o último andar, no final do corredor, à direita, eu pude ver um imenso escritório. Tão ambicioso quanto o meu próprio no Canadá.

Aquele cara era um filho da puta...

Adentrei apenas, observando os estofados de cor vinho por alguns sofás de espera. A mesa central transparente e cheia de papéis, dois computadores e enfeites que eu, diria, infantis.

Pigarreei, tentando chamar a atenção daquele ser provavelmente ao extremo de arrogante, sua cadeira virada para o enorme janelão atrás da mesa, a paisagem que eu classifiquei como 'boa'.

-Oh.-ele provavelmente pausou sua 'hora da grande admiração artística' ao ouvir o meu resmungo, que vinha do fundo da garganta até entre dentes, dando aquele impacto final que fazia qualquer um se calar.-Chegou cedo, Senhor Matsumoto!-a voz dele era, por mais que intencional, divertida. E isso me dava nos nervos...

-Fui informado logo pelo fax.-caminhei, parando antes das cadeiras dispostas para os 'clientes' do cafajeste.-Então? O que está interessado?

Ele não falou.

Eu me senti mais nervoso. Respirei fundo, juntando palavras para serem ditas naquele momento antes de eu dar as costas. Seria uma saída triunfante.

-... queria dar uma olhada nos tipos de projetos que você faz. Me sinto interessado...

-Hn...-olhei a minha volta. Estava estampado em cada parede que, onde eu havia entrado, era uma empresa. E de Design... aquilo me fazia arrepiar os ossos.-Que tipo de plantas você monta? Começa com alguns rabiscos... e depois um boneco de cinco paus?-fui ignorante, direto, e ríspido.

-Hu...-lentamente ele virou a cadeira em minha direção.

Eu podia me dizer, impressionado.

Aparência nova demais, por mais que sua voz fosse, inicialmente, grossa e rouca. Os cabelos tingidos de loiro seguidas as vezes, a franja jogada na cara e a mão sobre a face, quase como se cobrisse algo. E olhando mais atentamente, o cara usava... lentes. Boa aparência... mas exagerado para uma empresa do tipo, eu diria.

Ele retirou as mãos da frente da face, deixando claro que seus lábios podiam desenhar-se mais cruelmente que os tipos de caminhos que este havia planejado até ali. Era tipo um... grande trapaceiro. O primeiro que eu estava conhecendo, em toda a minha vida. Aquilo era... fabuloso!

Eu era tão panaca a ponto de achar desafios, a coisa mais emocionante!

-...são negócios, Matsumoto. Negócios.-ele deu a volta na mesa. O terno preto bem limpo, porém levemente amassado. A gravata não tão bem arrumada. Provavelmente, a única boa aparência presente na figura a minha frente, fosse seu físico.-Eu faço uma sociedade com a sua... ganhamos juntos... e os fins lucrativos divididos igualmente.

-...-apertei os olhos, curioso.-Uma proposta?-cruzei os braços sobre o peito, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Isso... mas como você é novo... 40 de lucro seria mais do que necessário.

-Quê? Está delirando?-era loucura. Pura loucura.

-45 então, e nada mais. E veja bem... conseguimos bilhões em vendas, esse mês...

-...-filho da puta. Ele tinha uma lábia de tortura.

-Então...?

Parei cabisbaixo. Bilhões. Quase 50 me daria praticamente milhões de lucros. Isso era... isso me fazia tremer as pernas. Por MÊS!

Respirei profundamente, colocando na cabeça as idéias e ambições que me faziam clareza naquele momento. As palavras ditas à Linda antes de partir, e minha empolgação em poder crescer...

Sozinho.

-... sabe...-ergui a cabeça, o encarando com outros olhos.-Qual seu nome?

-...-ele parou. Aquele sorriso cretino nos lábios dele pararam ao mesmo tempo.-... Suzuki Akira.-ele pausou, voltando a sorrir para mim daquele jeito que eu queria tirar uma foto e esmurrar.-Da Deal Design.

Eu não podia lhe dar aquele gostinho de vitória.

Podia começar com bem menos. Eu podia começar com uma desvantagem de bilhões. Mas a puxada de tapete que eu daria, levaria ele a trilhões de metros até o chão.

-Pois bem... –abri meu melhor sorriso, curvando pouco, indicando claramente que, ele não era superior.-Matsumoto Takanori... da Good Design... seu concorrente.


End file.
